Watching the Lightning Thief
by fancyynancyy
Summary: Ever wonder how Percy and his friends are going to react if they watched the movie Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief? I suck at summaries but plz review and tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I saw the movie and it was so inaccurate that I wonder what it would be like if Percy, Annabeth, Grover and a bunch of other campers watch it.**

**Note: I do not own Percy Jackson!**

Annabeth was in her cabin folding and putting away her stuff neatly for Cabin inspection when she suddenly heard someone knocking on the door.

"Hello?" She asked as she opened the door, she looked around but no one was there. At first she thought that it was a prank from the Hermes kids specifically the Stoll Brothers, but then she looked down to see a package. She picked it up and a piece of paper fell to the floor.

"Interesting." Annabeth replied as she picked up the paper which turned out to be an envelope. She ripped it open and took out the paper inside.

**_Hey Annabeth! Get your friends and watch this movie. I'm sure you'll find it interesting!_**

**_-Anonymous_**

Annabeth ripped open the package and looked at the DVD.

_ "Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief." _Annabeth read out loud. Well this should be interesting.

**I'll continue if you guys can review and tell me what you think, okay thanks!~nancirulez**


	2. Chapter 2

****This takes place after the Sea of Monsters and before the Titan's Curse because frankly; I don't want Thalia to watch the movie as pine tree. And thank you everyone who alerted and faved this(:****

** Note: I do not own Percy Jackson!**

"Hey Percy!" Annabeth yelled as she ran over to him. Percy was in the middle of teaching some new campers how to sword fight, he turned around to see Annabeth and a huge smile formed on his face.

"Hey _Wise Girl!_" Percy smirked at the nickname that he gave her. Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled anyways and held up the DVD, "Look."

"What's that?" He asked.

"This is a movie called **Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief**, does that ring a bell?" Annabeth asked.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Someone left it on my doorstep earlier; they also left a letter too." Annabeth said as she gave Percy the folded letter.

"Wow." Percy began as he opened the letter and read it. "Okay, well whoever sent you this is a stalker."

"Yeah but I actually wanna see this movie, go get our friends and tell them to meet in your cabin in five."

"Why my cabin?"

"Because you're the only one in that cabin besides Tyson but Tyson's not here plus you wouldn't mind if we got your place dirty-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait up. _Dirty_?" Percy asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Not like that _Seaweed Brain_!"

"Joking!" Percy said as he held his hands up in a surrendering way.

"Okay well I'll meet you at your cabin in five!" Annabeth said as she ran off.

Five minutes later and Silena, Nico, Thalia, Connor and Travis, Clarisse, and Beckendorf were in Percy's cabin talking. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"That's probably Annabeth, she's got the DVD." Percy said as he opened the door.

"Hey, you guys ready to watch the movie?" Annabeth smiled as she held up the disk.

"Oh yess!" Silena squealed.

"I don't even know what I'm doing here, I just came here because I got nothing better else to do." Clarisse muttered.

"Shhh, the movie's starting!" Thalia said.

**(Thunder rumbling through the clouds and then the thunder fades and then there's a view of New York)**

**Suddenly Poseidon comes out from the waters in God form and marches towards the shore. A bystander who's fishing watches and Poseidon looks at him and then continues to walk towards the shore. Then he starts walking and then water morphs around him turning him to normal height.**

Percy: Since when did my dad have a tattoo of a trident, and where's his black hair and beard? OMG someone's trying to impersonate my dad!

Annabeth: I've got to admit, that does not look like your Father.

**Poseidon: Zeus.**

**Zeus: Poseidon.**

**Poseidon: It's been many years.**

**Zeus: *peers out to the city* What do you see?**

**Poseidon: *looks around* Thunderclouds.**

Thalia: Yeah but no lightning, its obvious!

**Zeus: But no lightning.**

Nico: Hahaha!

Thalia: Shut up! It was just a coincidence.

Nico: Sureee.

**Poseidon: *looks at Zeus***

**Zeus: Stolen.**

**Poseidon: What? You think I took it?**

**Zeus: Omnipotence has blinded you, brother.**

Connor: What's omnipotence?

Annabeth: It means power.

Travis: Ohhhh!

**Poseidon: We are forbidden of stealing each other's powers.**

**Zeus: *stops and looks at Poseidon* But our children aren't.**

Connor: DUN, DUN, DUNNNNN.

Clarisse: Shut up! *hits Connor on the head with a pillow*

Travis: Hey you can't do that!

Connor: That's right *rubs head*  
>Travis: Only I can do that!<p>

Connor: That's ri-HEY!

**Poseidon: You're accusing my son? I haven't seen him since he was a baby. He doesn't know me or even know who he is because of you.**

Percy: Yeah, cut me some slack.

Thalia: *glares*

**Zeus: If your son is the thief, I will send him to the depths of Tartarus!**

Beckendorf: Harshhh.

Percy: That's evil!

Thalia: Don't make me shock you Seaweed Brain.

Percy: Wanna swim with the fishes Pinecone Face?

Thalia:OH-

Everyone but Percy and Thalia: SHHHH!

**Poseidon: *grabs Zeus by the collar* If you touch him, you'll have the fight of your life.**

**Zeus: *Stares at him angrily* He must return the bold to me in fourteen days, by midnight on the summer solstice *starts walking to the elevator but then turns around* or there _will be war._ *breaks the elevator door open, bright light flashes, looks at Poseidon and then goes in. Then the elevator pieces together again shut***

**~PERY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS**

**THE LIGHTING THEIF~**

Connor: Well that was…intense.

**This is just the beginning, so it'll be funnier later on(: So plz R&R~nancirulez**


	3. Chapter 3

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR FAVING AND ALERTING THIS!(: I'm so sorry that it took me FOREVER to update! But anyways, here it is! :D

** Note: I do not own Percy Jackson!**

**(Words fade, Percy's in the bottom of the pool-names go by)**

Silena: Ohmigosh Percy, I didn't know you had abs! *squeal*  
>Annabeth: Don't you think this is a bit too graphic?<p>

Beckendorf: It's okay Annabeth, we all know that you're enjoying it. No need to pretend that you hate it.

Percy: Yeah Annabeth, just admit that you know I'm hot. :D

Annabeth: *blushes* Shut up Seaweed Brain.

**Percy: *swims back up***

**Grover: And he's alive! (laughs and claps)**

Grover: THAT'S ME!

**Percy: *swims to pool edge***

**Grover: Percy Jackson is a beast! You're a beast, man! Give me some. *high fives Percy***

Grover: …That is not me!

Thalia: HAHAHAHA! The real Grover does not look like that!

Nico: And he's not that cool either.

Grover: What's that supposed to mean!

Percy: Heh, movie Grover just called me a beast! Oh yeah!

Annabeth: Don't get so carried away Percy, it's just a movie.

**Percy: *sits on pool edge* How long was that?  
>Grover: Seven minutes.<strong>

**Percy: Seven minutes?**

Percy: Psh, I can hold wayyy longer than him.

Annabeth: Percy, this guy is just acting. He can't possibly hold his breath for that long, he's just a mortal.

**Grover: Mmhm *hands Percy a towel*  
>Percy: Oh. <strong>

**Grover: That's crazy, man. That's ridiculous. How do you do it?**

Connor: Wow Grover, being a satyr you should know how he does it.

Grover: I only suspected him to be a demigod! I never thought he would be one of the "Big Three's!"

Percy: HEY! …Hurtfullll

**Percy: I just like being in water. It's the one place I can think.**

Clarisse: Gasp! Prissy thinks?

**Grover: Mmhmm**

**(Scene changes to people going to Yancy Academy)**

***School Bell Ringing***

Travis: You say mmhmm too much in the movie.

Grover: Well don't look at me! I didn't say that in real life!

**Percy: I wish I could spend all day underwater instead of this place.**

**Grover: *Moving on crutches* Right. It's like high school without the musical.**

Silena: I loved that movie! Troyand Gabriella were so destined to be!

~Silence~  
>Silena: What?<p>

Thalia: I can't even go through that movie without a headache from the singing.

Silena: Oh the singing was theee best part!

**Grover: Everyday is the same thing, look at this. *watches kids push each other***

**Percy: *sighs*  
>(scene changes to English Class)<br>Mrs. Dodds: Good Morning. I'm Mrs. Dodds, your substitute English teacher. Would someone explain what Shakespeare was trying to convey in this line from Othello? *looks around***

Percy: Wait, Mrs. Dodds wasn't my-

Grover: Ahem.

Percy: I mean our substitute English teacher. She was our Math teacher!

Grover: Yeah! And where's her leather jacket? It made her look dangerous!

~All eyes on Grover~  
>Grover: What? I can be baaaaaad.<p>

Annabeth: Ew Grover, just ew.

**Percy: *looks away*  
>Mrs. Dodds: Percy Jackson?<strong>

Thalia: Jeez Percy, you know that teachers always calls on people who are looking away!

Percy: Not my problem! That didn't happen in real life!

**Percy: *stares at the blackboard and the words start moving around*  
>Mrs. Dodds: Well?<br>Percy: *sighs* I'm sorry, I don't know.**

Silena: Awww, poor Percy!

Percy: Finally some sympathy from you people!

**Mrs. Dodds: Anybody else?**

**Sorry about updating so late! :( But anyways enjoy! And the characters in this chapter might seem kinda OC, Please R&R(:~nancirulez**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohmigosh I love you guys so much for alerting and faving this! THANKS SO MUCH! It made me very happy!(: I'm sorry for updating so late but it's been pretty busy lately with my finals at school and end of the year stuff. Well anyways enjoy!**

**Note: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. That belongs to the brilliant Rick Riordan**

***Scene changes to Percy walking home***

**Percy: Hey mom, I'm home!**

**Sally: I'm up here honey!**

Thalia: *snickers* Hah honey.

Percy: Shut up.

**Sally: *looks up from ironing* Hi.**

**Percy: *drops backpack on chair* Hey mom.**

**Sally: How was school today?**

Annabeth: *rolls eyes*Typical question a mom would ask.

**Percy: The usual *gives Sally a kiss on the cheek and picks up a book* I think this dyslexia thing is getting worse.**

Nico: Whoa, Percy touched a book!

Thalia: It's a miracle!

Percy: Hey! I read…occasionally.

**Sally: Oh. Why do you think that?**

**Percy: *drops book sighing* I don't know. Maybe it's the ADHD.**

Connor: High five bro! My grades suck too because of dyslexi-whatever and HDAD!

Annabeth: You're an idiot. Its dyslexia and ADHD!

**Percy: *Walks over to kitchen to pour orange juice* (A/N lol I know, I'm so specific) You know, I thought this school was supposed to make things better.**

**Sally: Percy, I know that this is hard for you but someday it'll all make sense.**

Percy: Yeah, now it does.

**Percy: Really? When? Hmm? Tonight? Tomorrow? When?**

***Door slams, Gabe enters***

**Gabe: WOMAN!**

Silena: Gawd, he sounds so repulsive. What kind of guy would treat a lady like that?

Percy: Well that's Gabe for you but don't worry, he's taken care of now.

**Sally: Hi Gabe.**

**Gabe: *sits down sighing* Where's my beer?**

**Sally: It's in the fridge.**

**Gabe: So, what it's supposed to magically float from the ice box and into my hand?**

Thalia: Yes, that's definitely supposed to happen.

**Percy: *shrugs***

**Gabe: *chuckles* Hustle. *Slaps Sally's but as she walks over to fridge* **

Travis: I'm very turned off by that.

Silena: How dare he do that! Does he have no respect for women?

Clarisse: Chill Silena!

**Percy: Oh come on man, you have to do that right here? It's disgusting, we're in a kitchen. *Sally opens beer for Gabe* Yeah real charmer you got there, really. *Gabe drinks the beer* Show some respect, all right? That's my mom right there.**

Silena: You tell him Percy! *hugs Percy*

Percy: *blushes* Well I-

Annabeth: Ahem…sorry to ruin the uhmm…moment but that didn't happen in real life.

Silena: Oh yeah..right.

Percy: *looks over at Annabeth*

Annabeth: *looks away angrily*

**Gabe: *Gets up and walks toward Percy* This is my house. You show some respect. *walks off into another room***

**Percy: Oh come on. *turns to Sally* Why do you stay with that pig? He smells like a sewer. He sleeps till noon everyday and he can't even get a job. Why do you stay with him?**

Beckendorf: Does he really smell like a sewer?

Percy: Worse.

Silena: Ewww!

**Sally: Percy, he's been good to us in way you don't understand.**

**Percy: You're right. I don't understand. I don't get it. *walks out to the balcony and sighs***

Percy: Yeah now I'm really grateful for his bad smell, it really covered my demigod scent for a while!

**(Scene changes to the Greek/Roman Meusuem)**

**Grover: *going up the stairs in crutches***

Grover: Seriously! I didn't walk that bad with fake feet! I didn't even use crutches!

Clarisse: Good to know goat boy.

Grover: I'm a satyr! We satyrs don't like to be referred as a "goat" or "donkey."

**Poseidon: Be prepared. Everything is about to change Percy.**

***Percy stops and looks around. Poseidon stands across the road and then a bus rushes past and he's gone***

Connor: That sounds really stalkerish.

Travis: Agreed.

**(Scene changes to in the Museum)**

**Mr. Brunner: There are twelve Olympian gods. The big three are the brothers Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. They attained power by overthrowing their father, Kronos, chopping him into little pieces. **

Connor: Little did they know that Kronos is actually starting to reform and trying to take over the world!

**Percy: *listening to his iPod looks behind him and Mrs. Dodds is glaring at him***

Grover: That's kind of creepy…

Percy: You think?

**Mr. Brunner: The three Gods have been rivals ever since. Always arguing, always threatening war.**

Percy: Yeah especially Poseidon and Zeus.

Thalia: I sometimes wish they could just get along, it gets so annoying sometimes.

Nico: Lucky for me, my Dad does his own thing in the Underworld.

*Percy and Thalia looks over and gives Nico the death glare*

Nico: Just pointing that out!

**Mr. Brunner: On several occasions, they would come down to Earth and, um….how should I put this?**

**Grover: Hook up? *Class bursts out laughing***

Thalia: Ahahaha Grover, I never knew you would stay something like that.

**Mr. Brunner: They would…hook up with mortals. The children of these unions were half god, half human.**

Annabeth: That must've been sooo awkward for Chiron to say.

**Mr. Brunner: Can anyone tell me what they were called? *looks around* Percy?**

**Grover: *looks at Percy and nudges him and darts his eyes back at Mr. Brunner***

Clarisse: Oh this will be good.

**Percy: *takes the ear buds out* I'm sorry what Mr. Brunner?**

**Mr. Brunner: *moves his wheelchair closer* What is the proper name of the offspring of a human and a God?**

Annabeth: Demigod of course!

**Percy: Demigod.**

**Mr. Brunner: Exactly. And many became great heroes, like Hercules and Achilles. Can you name another? I'll give you a hint. You have something in common. **

Annabeth: It's Perseus!

Percy: Okay Annabeth, stop being a smart person and just let my movie person answer the question.

**Percy: *looks at a tablet above Mr. Brunner's head with Greek carving. Ancient Greek forms into the word Perseus***

Annabeth: HAH! I knew it!

**Percy: *mutters* Percy. *speaks louder* Perseus.**

**Mr. Brunner: *nods* Correct. *Moves his wheelchair* Now over here, we have a depiction of Hercules defeating the Nemean lion! Hercules killed the beast with his bare hands and took the skin as trophy.**

Travis: Cool! I wish that I could've done that!

**Mrs. Dodds: Percy.**

**Percy: Yes, Mrs. Dodds?**

**Mrs. Dodds: We need to talk.**

**Percy: Uh okay? *follows Mrs. Dodds as she opens the door leading to another room***

Grover: NO PERCY! DON'T GO IN THERE!

Percy: You know Grover, when you say stuff like that. You know that they're definitely going to go in there. It's like one of those scary movies with a person hearing noises coming from a closet and then they open it.

**Sorry if the characters might be kind of OOC, but please R&R! I know that this chapter wasn't very long but I'll try to make it longer from now on! Thanks very much and I'm pretty certain that I'll update again this week(:~nancirulez**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! I'm back! I feel sooo bad about not updating all summer until now. It's just that I was wayyyy busier than what I expected and then school started and I was just so busy with the PSAT, Homework, and Homecoming. I know pretty crappy excuse for being gone ALL summer and until now but anyways I just wanna say OHMYGODS YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! Thanks sooo much for reviewing, faving, and alerting this story(: Well anyways enjoy this chapter!:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJaTO, it belongs to Rick Riordan(:**

**Percy: So did I do something wrong? *Wings fluttering in the background* Mrs. Dodds? Hello?**

***Mrs. Dodds suddenly comes into the view***

"Oh this is about to get good," Clarisse said.

**Mrs. Dodds: *Harshly* Where is it?**

**Percy: *turns around* Oh, whoa! Hey! Hey. How did you get up there?**

"Hahaha that's so random! One minute she's on the floor and then all of a sudden she all the way up there!" Connor laughed.

**Mrs. Dodds: *Roars***

**Percy: Whoa. *Mrs. Dodds turns into a fury and swoops down towards Percy* **

"Ohmygods!" Silena screamed in pure terror as she hid behind Beckendorf.

"Chill Silena, it's just a movie." Thalia stated.

"Yes, but I think she would've looked a lot better with some makeup on...and nail polish and maybe do something about those teeth-"

"Alright Silena, we get the point. She's hideous." Nico replied.

**Percy: Whoa, whoa, whoa! *starts running but then trip and falls right when Mrs. Dodds is about to claw him***

**Mrs. Dodds: You stole the lightning bolt!**

**Percy: *starts to look panicked* I don't know what you're talking about!**

**Mrs. Dodds: Give it to me! *swoops down and grabs Percy by the shoulders***

**Percy: Whoaaaa!**

"Come on KELP HEAD! Do something already instead of just looking like a terrified statue!" Clarisse grumbled.

"I JUST NEED TO SAY THAT THIS MOVIE IS INACCURATE! They're portraying me as a guy who looks like he's about to pee his pants from seeing a fury!" Percy complained.

"Are you sure about that?" Clarisse smirked.

**Mrs. Dodds: Give it to me! Now! Or I will bite your heart out!**

"Aww wittle Annie looks worried!" Travis teased.

"Shut up Travis, and don't call me Annie! Besides why would I be worried, it's just a **_movie_**!"

***Door slams open, Grover enters to see Percy dangling in the air***

**Grover: Percy!**

**Mr. Brunner: Release him!**

**Mrs. Dodds: *Growls* You!**

**Mr. Brunner: *Starts speaking louder in a threatening way* Release him or I'll tear you to pieces!**

"Is it me or is Chiron scaring you right now?" Connor asked.

"It's you."

"Well then!"

**Mrs. Dodds: *starts hissing***

**Percy: Aaah, whoa!**

**Mrs. Dodds: *Swoops down slamming Percy to the ground***

**Percy: Ow *starts groaning***

"Ooh that's gotta hurt!" Silena said wincing.

**Mrs. Dodds: *starts screeching at Percy and then flies out shattering the museum window***

**Percy: *Gasping as he gets up* I'm going crazy! Oh! I should be on medication! *starts hyperventilating***

"You already are, aren't you?" Thalia smirked.

"Noo..what makes you think that?" Percy asked looking hurt.

**Grover: Percy calm down, okay? Everything is going to be okay!**

" Wait Grover, you're not supposed to be there! You're supposed to be somewhere else! And I'm supposed to finish off Mrs. Dodds! Why didn't I kill her?" Percy asked clearly confused.

"Wow, a bit slow there Percy." Beckendorf laughed.

"Oh and by the way Grover! Everything was certainly NOT okay after that!"

**Percy: Ohhh, god, wait! *points over to the shattered window* Did that really just happen? She just turned into that thing?**

"No. You were hallucinating!" Clarisse replied.

"I like how you refer Alecto as "that thing," Grover cracked a smile.

**Mr. Brunner: A fury concealed in our school. I should have known.**

**Percy: *turns to Grover and Mr. Brunner* Wait, a Fury? What's a Fury? And why did you say you could tear her to pieces?**

"Aaahh stop Percy! Stop saying the "F" word! You're supposed to refer them as the Kindly Ones!" Silena exclaimed.

"Typical Percy, always confused and asking questions." Nico sighed.

"Hey! When I first met you, you bombarded me with hundreds of questions!"

"Did you just use a big word?" Clarisse asked faking her surprise.

"Shut up unless you want to be drowned in toilet water like last time." Percy smirked.

"Why I outta-" Clarisse began as she started to get up.

"Clarisse, please. Movie first, then you can pound Percy into kelp!"

"…You're a mean person Thalia."

**Mr. Brunner: *lowers voice* What did she want from you?**

**Percy: *looks around swaying back and forth* She said something about me *sighs* stealing a lightning bolt.**

**Mr. Brunner: *mutters* They found him….he's in danger.**

**Percy: *starts freaking out* Who found me?**

**: Shhh *turns to Grover* He's no longer secure here.**

"Did Chiron just shush me?"

"I believe he did young grasshopper."

"Connor…what's with the sensei talk?"

"I dunno its fun. You try it!"

"Okay-"

"No Percy, just no!"

**Grover: Okay, where should we move him?**

**Mr. Brunner: We have no choice. The Camp.**

**Percy: Huh? What camp? Look, I'm standing right here.**

"Funny how Grover and Chiron are ignoring you while you just stand there looking petrified and totally out of it." Annabeth smiled.

"I find the part where they're talking about Percy as if he's box or something and can be shipped out anywhere at any time more funny." Thalia chuckled.

"I like how Chiron refers Camp Half-Blood as, "**_The Camp._**" Beckendorf air quoted.

**Mr. Brunner: *continues whispering to Grover* If they think he's the thief, there's no where safe on heaven and Earth for him now.**

"Yeah I can always count on Chiron for being optimistic." Percy sighed.

"Gasp! Another big word for Percy!"

"Okay Clarisse, we get it! He's a Seaweed Brain; I think we already decided on that a long time ago!" Annabeth quickly replied.

"Thanks Wise Girl."

"Anytime Seaweed Brain,"

"Er Percy,"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think that was supposed to be a compliment."

"Oh…"

**: *turns back to Percy* Percy, take this to defend yourself. *takes out a pen* It's a powerful weapon. Guard it well. *hands it to Percy* Only use it in times of severe distress.**

"Yes! And _Riptide _finally comes into the movie." Percy smiled.

**Percy: This is a pen. *starts waving the pen* This IS A pen!**

"Duh, it's a pen." Silena remarked.

"If they wanted to include Riptide in the movie, at least get the type of pen down right! Riptide is a cap pen, not a click pen!" Percy frowned and crossed his arms.

"There, there." Thalia said as she patted him on the head.

"Don't touch my head Thalia,"

**Mr. Brunner: Take him to his mother *grabs Grover by the shirt* and don't let him out of your sight!**

**Grover: *nods and turns back to Percy* Okay. Percy, come on. Come on, man. Come on! *starts turning around***

"Gee thanks Grover, way to make me feel like a dog."

"Blame the script, not me!"

**Percy: *follows Grover out the door* Are you guys crazy?**

**Grover: Let's go!**

**Percy: This a pen, man. **

"Alright Percy! We get that it's a pen!"

"It's not Riptide, that's for sure." Percy grumbled as he consciously patted his pocket containing Riptide.

**Percy: What do you want me to do with this?**

**Grover: Come on!**

**[Scene changes to Percy and Grover walking out of the Museum]**

**Percy: Look, man, what's going on?**

**Grover: Shhh; Look, don't trust anyone okay? Don't look at anybody, just keep walking! *starts walking faster on his crutches***

"Oh yeah, like a guy walking super fast on crutches isn't going to get attention from anyone."

"This movie is starting to confuse me."

**Percy: *runs up to catch up with Grover* Why did Mr. Brunner ask you to watch me?**

**Grover: *turns to Percy* Because I'm your protector!**

**Percy: Wait, wait, wait. Hold on! *grabs Grover* My protector? Are you kidding?**

"No Percy I'm not."

"I know that now Grover,"

**Grover: *stops and turns to Percy* What? You think because I'm like this, I'm not capable of keeping you safe?**

"Not really…"

"Not helping!"

**Percy: Maybe you're not seeing what I'm seeing. You have crutches! *gestures to Grover's crutches***

**Grover: Look, I would give my life to secure your well-being.**

"That's so awkward." Travis said trying to contain a straight face.

"Thanks G-man, I feel loved."

**Percy: *starts to sound exasperated* What are you talking about? What's going on?**

"Well apparently movie Percy doesn't feel the love."

**Grover: We got to warn your mom. Come on, Perce. *starts walking off***

**Percy: *runs up to catch up with Grover***

**[Scene changes to Grover and Percy just entering the house]**

**Gabe: Sally! More beer!**

"I really wanna punch this guy," Silena growled.

**Percy: Mom! *slams the door***

**[Sally walks in from the kitchen pouring more beer for Gabe]**

**Percy: Hey, Mom, Mom! Mom! Look, we gotta talk, okay?**

**Gabe: Hey! Can't you see she's servicing me and my friends? *gestures to him and his friends playing poker***

"Selfish pig!" Silena yelled.

"Calm down Silena, calm down."

**Percy: *walks over to Gabe* Hey, hey! Don't talk about my mom like that, you bald-headed freak!**

"Woo! Go Percy!" Silena cheered.

"Heh. Bald-headed freak." Connor cracked a smile.

**Gabe: *starts getting up***

"Yes! Finally some action!" Clarisse cheered.

**Sally: *pushes Gabe back down* No, Gabe! Gabe!**

**Gabe: *slams Percy into the wall***

**Sally: *desperately trying to get Gabe off of Percy***

"I can't watch!" Silena screamed as she covered her face.

"It's not even scary!" Thalia cried.

"I don't care! I can't stand violence!"

**Grover: Calm down! *walks over to Gabe and uses his crutches to smash Gabe's toes***

**Gabe: Ow *starts groaning***

"Whoa Grover, I never knew that you had that in you to do something like that!" Travis said in disbelief.

**Gabe's friend: Whoa!**

**Percy: *watches Gabe crumble to the floor and then turns to Grover* Hey, nice one.**

**Grover: *turns to Percy: Like I said, I'm your protector.**

**Percy: Yeah…**

"Awkwardness."

**Grover: *turns and walks over to Sally* Sally, Percy has to leave now. Like, right now.**

**Sally: *whispers* Okay.**

**[All three rushes out of the door and Scene changes to Sally driving Percy and Grover to Camp Half-Blood]**

"Wow, how does your mom just automatically just assume that you're in danger and drive you to Camp Half-Blood."

"Cuz she's awesome like that."

**Percy: Look, what's happening? Okay, I swear, I didn't steal anything!**

**Sally: *turns to Percy* Honey, I believe you. I believe you!**

**Percy: *sighs and looks out the window* Where are you taking me? What is this camp?**

**Sally: It's a camp for really special people, like you. *looks over at Percy***

"The way she puts it, makes me sound crazy or something," Silena replied.

**Percy: "Special People"? What am I crazy or something?**

**[Grover sitting awkwardly in the back]**

**Sally: No, honey, no. *turns to Percy* Percy, this is about your father.**

**[Scene changes to Sally driving in the nighttime]**

**Sally: I was just out of school and working at the Jersey Shore when we first met.**

"Oh god I hate that show!"

"What? Jersey Shore?"

"Yes! I mean not all Jersey people act like that,"

**Sally: *continues* Your father was unlike any guy I'd ever seen. He was just dazzling.**

**Grover: *in the back eating chips and looking at a map* Mhmm. They're always dazzling.**

"Way to go Grover, you just HAD to ruin the mother/son moment."

"Yeah thanks a lot Grover!"

**Sally: *turns to Percy* We were really in love, Percy. And then you came along, and then it was just perfect. But he had to leave.**

**Percy: So he did abandon us.**

**Sally: *starts shaking her head* No, honey, he was forced to. He loved you. Leaving you, it was probably the most difficult thing he ever did.**

**[Scene shoes the Minotaur coming up behind a herd of cows as the car speeds away]**

"Uh oh…this isn't gonna be good." Silena replied.

**Percy: Why did he have to go?**

**Sally: *turns to Percy* Because he's-**

**Grover: SALLY, WATCH OUT!**

***A cow comes flying out of nowhere and hits the ground. The car starts swerving to avoid hitting the cow***

"AHAHA THAT'S SO RANDOM!" Travis laughed.

"Poor cow," Grover frowned.

**[All three screams as the car hits the cow and flips upside down]**

"Now that's gotta hurt!"

**"**That did not happen in real life!" Percy groaned frustrated.

**Sally: *weakly* Percy?**

**Percy: Mom, you all right?**

**Sally: Yeah, yeah.**

**Percy: Grover you all right?**

**Grover: *tries sitting up groaning* Is it me, or is it raining cows.**

"IT'S RANDOMLY RAINING COWS!"

**Percy: *starts gasping for air when suddenly heavy footsteps start approaching* What's that?**

**Sally: *starts hitting the car door* Get out! Come on! Come on!**

**Grover: *starts taking his pant off***

"Aw really Grover? Talk about awkwardness!"

**Percy: *looks at Grover* Why are you taking your pants off? What are you doing?**

"Ahahaha his facial expression is so funny when he sees Grover taking his pants off."

"Well stuff like that doesn't just happen normally every day."

"You got that right!"

**Grover: My job! *reveals his goat legs***

**Percy: Whoa! Whoa! You're half donkey! *stares at Grover in disbelief***

Suddenly everyone in the room busted out laughing, all except for Grover who looks very mad crossing his arms.

"Donkey! Seriously?"

**Grover: *looks at Percy* I'm half goat! *kicks his legs shattering one of the car window***

"Alright! This guy can't act as me! I already said that we Satyrs don't like being called goats or even half-goats in this case!" Grover huffed.

**[The Minotaur starts running to the car]**

**Grover: *throws his backpack out of the window and crawls out* Guys, watch out, there's glass!**

"DUH! That's what happens after glass shatters."

**Grover: *gets up and yells* Come on, get out of the car! That thing's getting closer!**

**Percy: *Grabs one of Grover's crutches* You don't even need these.**

**Grover: Look, man, those are just for show. Follow me!**

**Percy: Whoaa!**

***The Minotaur starts running towards them***

**[All three runs over to the side of the road and jumps over a fence]**

**Grover: This way, guys! This way! Come on! Come on! Come on, run! Run!**

"Okay, it's official. You say come on waaaay too much!"

**[All three starts running into the forest right when the Minotaur picks up the car and hurls it towards them-All three ducks after the car flies passes them and crashes]**

**Grover: *gets up* Come on! Come on! **

"Ergh," Thalia muttered clearly annoyed.

**[All three starts running almost reaching The Camp Half-Blood arch]**

**Grover: *exclaims* We're here!**

**Percy: *looks up at the arch and the Greek words on it start forming into the word, "Camp Half-Blood."***

"Oh come on! They make reading Greek way too easy as if we were professionals at reading Greek; we actually have to practice a lot on it. The words just don't just automatically form into English in our brains!" Annabeth grumbled.

**[Percy and Grover runs past the arch with Sally after them, suddenly she staggers back]**

**Percy: *stops running and runs back to Sally* Mom! What are you doing?**

**Sally: This is as far as I can go!**

"Why can't Percy or Grover just give permission for Sally to enter?" Annabeth asked.

"Ugh! I should've done that!" Grover replied looking mad at himself.

"It's okay Grover; it's not your fault."

**Percy: *grabs Sally's hand* Come on!**

**Sally: *is unable to go through the boundaries* I can't go through! I'm not like you!**

**Percy: *turns to Sally* Look, I'm not leaving without you!**

"Awww how sweet!" Silena cooed.

**Sally: *let's go of Percy* You have to! *looks at Percy sadly* You're meant to!**

**[Suddenly the Minotaur grabs Sally]**

**Percy: *Run out of the boundaries* Put my mother down!**

**Sally: *screams* Percy, go! You're safe inside the gate!**

**Percy: *starts panicking* What can I do?**

"Use the pen!" Grover bleated.

**Grover: Listen, use the pen!**

"Haha nice Grover..and you said that he can't act like you,"

"Now that was just a coincidence,"

**Percy: *turns to Grover* What?**

**Grover: Use Brunner's pen and click it!**

"IT'S NOT A CLICK PEN! IT'S A CAP PEN!"

**Percy: *drops his backpack and reaches in his jacket and clicks the pen* Whoa! *suddenly the pen turns into a three feet sword***

**Sally: *starts screaming as the Minotaur crushes her into dust***

**Percy: *Runs up to the Minotaur and starts swinging the sword at the Minotaur. The Minotaur tries to punch him but he ducks and rolls away right when the Minotaur punched the ground***

"Yes! Finally real action! Now that's what I'm talking about! Pound that Minotaur into ground beef!" Clarisse yelled.

**Percy: *throws the sword at the Minotaur but misses***

**[The Minotaur picks up Percy and hurls him into a tree and starts running towards him]**

"It feels weird watching a guy playing as me being hurled around by a big bull."

**Percy: *gets up groaning right when the Minotaur is about to head butt Percy with his horns, Percy moves away making the Minotaur slam his horns into the tree***

**Grover: Perce, are you okay?**

"No he's not! He's trying to take down a Minotaur and you just stand there asking if he okay right after he gets hurled into a tree?" Annabeth yelled.

"Hey this didn't really happen! I actually fainted before he took down the Minotaur thank you very much!"

"Yeah and then you kept muttering about wanting food which wasn't really helping," Percy added.

"Awww, Annabeth is being protective of Percy. So cute!" Silena smiled. Immediately Percy and Annabeth's face both turned red.

"I'm just worried that he had to deal with fighting a Minotaur because you know that part's true." Annabeth answered quickly.

**Percy: *watches the Minotaur rip the horns out of the tree trunk and stares at his sword laying a few feet away from the Minotaur and then to the one horn stuck in the tree trunk]**

***Minotaur gets up roaring***

**Percy: *Run to the horn and tries to pull it out***

**Grover: Percy! Behind you!**

**Percy: *Pulls out the horn right when the Minotaur is coming at him and stabs the Minotaur in the chest***

"YAY PERCY!" Silena cheered.

***The Minotaur then roars and staggers back falling***

**Percy: *drops the horn***

**Grover: Perce, you okay?**

**Percy: I'm not feeling…*collapses***

**Grover: Percy! *Grabs Percy***

**To Be Continued…**

**So I hope you guys like this chapter, I tried to make it longer for you guys and partially because I think you guys all deserved a longer chapter! Anyways please R&R(: Love you guys so much! Enjoy! ~nancirulez**


End file.
